Fateful Meeting
by xXxRinXxX
Summary: Isshin Kurosaki and Rangiku Matsumoto knew each other long before he met his wife Masaki. They were Taichou and Fukutaichou.... and maybe a bit more.
1. Chapter 1

-1**FanFic**_** "Fateful Meeting" By xXxRinXxX**_

**Kurosaki Isshin x Matsumoto Rangiku**

Matsumoto had come to the Kurosaki Clinic, wrapping up a short visit to the human realm. Her gigai had be wounded by a Hollow just moments before, having been struck down feet from the place she now was. Due to how many humans were around at the time, Rangiku was unable to slip into her Shinigami form. Her fingers toyed with the loose chain that hung from her neck, mind filling with incomplete memories she couldn't quite make out. "I have found my bag!! Let the healing process begin!!" A tall bearded man had just entered the room with a wide goofy grin and a black doctors bag in his clutches. He sat against the edge of the small bed, "Dr. Kurosaki Isshin is now available to dress your wounds, my lady friend!" That name. It was familiar, reminding her of someone she once knew long ago. But she'd be damned for the fact her heavy drinking took it's toll upon her memory.

As he wrapped her wrist with the tight fabric, Rangiku's eyes studied his rather manly features; his dark spiked hair, deep brown eyes, the beard upon his jaw, and the everlasting grin. He was… "THERE WE GO!" Isshin exclaimed, tossing his hands to the air in a victorious pose. The woman laughed out at his actions, feeling up her newly bandaged arm, "Hai.. Arigato, Kurosaki-san." It was odd for her to be so serious in times when the one's around her weren't. It truly bothered her that she couldn't pinpoint who he was, exactly

The doctor grinned and offered her a lollipop and sticker in a very childish manner before scurrying out of the room and up the stairs. There was a door closing:

Ichigo was home.

Karin and Yuzu had been in the kitchen, the more cheery of the sisters having made a snack. Matsumoto sighed before hearing deep voice shout out some choice words to the younger one.

A bang.

Then another.

"What in the world…" The gigai shifted and sat up. Fingers trailing along the wall as she headed up the stairs. There, on the floor was a laughing Isshin, pinning his son with quite the wide grin, "Rangiku-chan!" He said in a rather informal manner, "I'm so glad you came up!!" The bearded man had long since escaped his lab coat, doting a very bright Hawaiian style pink shirt with little flowers all along the fabric. Bold, incredibly bold for a man his age.

Ichigo flinched before sending his father into an opposing wall as he stood quickly, "WHAT THE HELL, DAD?!" The redhead flustered, pausing when he spotted the Shinigami female. His eyes widened, mouth agape as he remembered those breasts… who tried to entice him into allowing her to stay, "Oh.. My GOD, what is this, Dad?! You have no respect for mom!" He accused as the woman looked like she'd just awaken from his father's bed. She had his robe on. "Her clothes are in the wash, Ichigo! Father couldn't have Matsumoto-san running around naked! As hot as that would be.." He mumbled the last art, Matsu barely able to make out his words.

Isshin beamed, pulling the woman to his chest, her own large breasts squished against him, "Son! If Father were to have such a wonderfully sexy woman over for fun times, you'd be the first I'd kick out!!" Karin and Yuzu stared on, Yuzu grinning just as silly as her dad, "Are we getting a new Mama?!" Ichigo twitched, "_NO_, Yuzu. Dad's just being a _perv_." The boy glared at the taller man. Isshin smirked as Rangiku looked on to the Kurosaki children.

The girls would just raise questions he really didn't want to explain, "Go to bed! All of you! Papa-san needs to do things!" Ichigo felt a bead of sweat form on his brow, "Come on Karin, Yuzu. Dad needs to be a freak all by himself." Karin grabbed her twin by the arm without a word, Yuzu waving as she was forcibly exited from the kitchen.

Rangiku smirked, looking up to the doctor as his children left them in peace. As he felt her gaze, he looked down to her, it happened. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

He was… her old Taichou.

It really was him.

Matsumoto gasped before suddenly grabbing the man around the waist and pounced him into the wall he'd already damaged with his back just before, "I remember you now.." Isshin blinked, "R..really?" Their height difference was apparent, as was his confusion. He didn't remember her. "…maybe it was a mistake. Sorry… never mind." With that, she slipped downstairs without another word, leaving a baffled Kurosaki to fend for himself.

"I can't believe he doesn't remember me.. It's just as well.. I just now figured out who he was. Maybe he wanted to forget.." Her heart felt sore, slinking back onto the patients bed. Second time for heartache, two times too many for any after-lifetime. It defiantly was him, Kurosaki Isshin, Taichou of the tenth unit… Or at least he used to be. Rangiku met Toshirou during the time he had been Captain, only a few years before he suddenly left.

----------------------------------------------

That night, Matsumoto lay in the bed. Isshin had been down a few hours before to offer her to stay the night. The bed she lay on was the same one Kurosaki had tended to her on. It was barely after 2am, the shinigami female growing restless as the bed was rather uncomfortable. He had to know the truth. It was hidden in his mind somewhere, she thought.

With that, Rangiku Matsumoto pulled the robe back on and walked back up the stairs. She passed by Ichigo's room where he was fighting off Rukia's gigai whom Ririn was possessing at the time. Laughing it off, she shook her head, "That poor boy is going to stay a virgin forever at this rate…" She paused. A light shined from the crack of the next doorway, flickering from the movement on the television. Her hand reached out, pushing the door open suddenly, "Isshin-senpai!" Perhaps her one time title to him could get his mind juices flowing and remember her.

Isshin was laying upon his bed in his colorful boxers, arms behind his head as he enjoyed the mindless banter on the television set. As she had entered, his eyes shot to the door, making contact with her breasts as opposed to her eyes, "Hehe, well hello there."

As she entered, Matsumoto's eyes welled with tears. The man's smile faded to a frown, scooting over to make room for her and sat up. Tears ran down her face as she closed the door, sitting down where Isshin had motioned for her to, his look was rather serious. "…You really don't remember me?" She asked with a sniffle, the first time she had allowed tears to fall in a very long while.

"Of course I remember you, Matsumoto Rangiku, my fukutaichou. I'm not stupid you know. I've sensed your presence since you came to Karakura town."

His smile returned and was one of sincerity, hands slipping across his lap and onto hers, "It's been a really long time, Matsumoto-chan…" A light smirk came to his face, placing his thumb and index finger along her chin to draw her closer, "Boy… You sure have grown up, kid."

I 

_Memories flooded her mind, taken back many years ago. It was just after she had graduated from the Shinigami Academy when they met. A fellow squad member was introducing the students to all of the Taichou. All were lined up to meet their newest recruits.. All but Isshin Kurosaki. She had asked if anyone else was in Squad 10, but she was alone in that aspect._

_"Kurosaki doesn't take many new recruits anyway, Matsumoto. He might even deny you into his ranks like he has to all the others." Rangiku rolled her eyes to her fellow Shinigami, adjusting her bosom beneath the uniform folds. Soon she headed down the hall of her unit's quarters to personally look for her Taichou._

_She was incredibly young when their fates collided._

_Hand balled into a fist gently rapped at the closed door. He was behind it, just leaving the bath, "Come In!" He replied to her knock in a sing-song voice, towel drying his spiky black hair. Rangiku stepped inside, closing the door behind her only to be greeted by the naked ass of Kurosaki Isshin. He was standing there as if he hadn't a care in the world. "Ah! You must be the newest member! Welcome aboard, kid!" His words trailed off as he turned to the girl. Now facing her with his hands on his hips. Perfect full frontal nudity._

_"My name is Rangiku Matsu-ohmygod--" Her own words were cut short as she realized he was fully naked and rather close. She covered her eyes quickly, turning her head, "Please, sir, get some clothes on!" Arms flailed a bit, blushing profusely. Kurosaki let out a sigh and turned to his bed, starting to pull the uniform over his muscular body, "I sure hope you're ready for your training, kid, I mean Matsu-ohmygod…." He chuckled, pushing the shirt of his uniform into his pants and tying the sash around it. 'No wonder he has a small squad…' She thought with a bead of sweat upon her brow. This was going to be very interesting. _

_ /I _

When Isshin had first met her, he had a habit of calling her 'kid', much to her dismay. The man's hand twisted the chain around her neck, toying with the soft metal as he looked down to her with a halfhearted grin, "You still have it. I'm relieved." Rangiku looked up at him, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Her former Taichou smiled more, kissing her tears away then lightly pecking her lips. Her body sure had changed from that of the 15 year old one he remembered so well, now that of a fully blossomed woman.

Her eyes closed, sniffling a bit before laughing, "I was so distraught, thinking that you completely forgot about me…" The man smirked, nuzzling his nose against hers, "I could never forget you, Rangiku-chan. Especially after all that we've been through."

To anyone else's eyes it would appear almost clearly that the two were a legitimate couple. So much love in their eyes and the way they were embracing each other.

Matsumoto let out a soft sigh, now resting her hands upon his manly chest. Isshin's large arms wrapped themselves around her waist, drawing his former fukutaichou against him. "I don't expect you to forgive me, Matsumoto." She knew all too well what he meant by those words, her mind barely able to keep up with all the memories his embrace had brought back to mind.

_ I They spoke more before heading to a training room. He was intent on insuring this new recruit was strong enough to survive his squadron. Coming to the wall of kendo stick looking weapons, Kurosaki grabbed one and tossed it to the female, "Show me what you would do if a Hollow was after someone you loved!" He was completely serious after that, a nice change for him in her own opinion. It was almost intoxicating how handsome such a simple change made him. Rangiku grabbed the sword. He took a sword for himself and drew himself into position._

_Training swords clashed. Matsumoto drew back, firmly holding the hilt with both hands. "You're a lot stronger than I expected. Impressive, Rangiku-chan." He suddenly jumped out at her, swiping at her ankles and causing the young woman to fall upon her rear. She made a loud thud, his legs landing between her knees, the tip of his fake blade pressing into her jugular, "You can't let your guard down even for a moment." With a smirk, Isshin eased the pressure against her throat, nearing his face closer to hers._

_Out of nowhere, the hilt of her sword came crashing down onto his head, her knee shooting into his crotch. Kurosaki's eyes widened, "AIEE!!"He fell over in pain, completely taken by surprise, "Yeah, don't ever let your guard down, Taichou." His eye had a tear in it, but pushed the pain away and rubbed at his sore areas. "You really are a lot stronger than I thought! I didn't think you would go so far as to harm your Taichou and aim for my junk!" Matsumoto's expression went from cocky to concerned, "Are you alright, Isshin-senpai?" She had asked, watching him force himself to stand, "Hehe! I'm fine. Lets just… call it a day, ne?"_

_Each day after that, the two became closer and closer, sharing a very intense bond that no other Shinigami seemed to hold. /I _

**Chapter 2**

Rangiku smiled faintly, enjoying the embrace they shared at that moment. "If I had responded to you like the way I use to… I think I'd have scarred the children for life! You know… kinda like this…?" Isshin's index finger pointed at the tent that formed at his crotch. "It took such effort!" Laughing out, he scratched at the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion. The woman shook her head with a soft laugh, "Kudos, Kurosaki-senpai. Your efforts will have not been in vain." She joked, winking an eye as her hand came up in exclamation.

"He doesn't know yet, Rangiku-chan." Isshin said with a sigh, his seriousness returning, twisting a lock of her strawberry blonde hair in his palm. "You mean.. about you being a Shinigami?" He nodded, releasing his grip on her to fall upon the bed, "You know… I thought about telling him everything, but before Rukia-chan came into his life, I don't think he would have believed me." Matsumoto looked to the side as she lurked over him, breasts over his neck and jaw line. She leaned down to kiss him, the massive mounds pressed lightly upon his scruffy chin. Eyes closed as Isshin kissed the soft pillows, holding her close against him.

Another night of passion.

Just like old times.

Even after all they had endured over the past century or so, they managed to be in each others arms once more.

Isshin slip his hands over her shoulders, pushing the robe off to reveal her ample bosom. The elder shinigami drew a nipple to his lips, flicking his tongue roughly upon it. Matsumoto closed her eyes, enjoying the warm contact of his wet tongue, bringing her nipples to a more aroused state, "Aahhn… Isshin-senpai…" The man smirked. He fully enjoyed hearing her cry out his name, no matter how many times she'd done so before this night.

Hands slipped up to the sash of her black satin robe she wore, soon removing it from her luscious form in one simple movement. Kurosaki's eyes were in awe over the larger mounds she now possessed. When they met, her breasts were about half their current size. "Wow! They're HUGE now, Rangiku-chan!" Her eyes shifted a bit, opening them slightly. He held the girls up, still amazed, "Delicious!" The man said cheerfully, suckling upon the erect nipple with fervor. "Hnn… Enjoying yourself…?" Muffled replies were heard, but not clearly understood. Matsumoto simply smiled, looking back to him with curious eyes.

How did it even get like this? How did they come from Taichou and Fukutaichou to lovers in a passionate embrace?

_ I Years passed since that first meeting. One day, Kurosaki-taichou invited Rangiku to join him at the hot springs. It was the first of many bathing sessions that always followed training. _

_This time… this time was very different._

_Matsumoto found a note just after wrapping up a practice session with her zanpakuto, HaiNeko. "Baka neko… What's this?" she reached out to the slightly crumpled parchment, the other hand pushing back strawberry locks behind her ear:_

_"Rangiku-chan!_

_Meet me at the springs when you find this! I have a surprise!!_

_PS, BRING THE SAKE!! Your Awesome Manly Man Taichou!_

_Kurosaki Isshin"_

"_The hot springs… alright… Must be another one of his jokes." Last time they were at the springs, Isshin nearly drown himself to prove he could hold his breath longer. Rangiku didn't even dare him. _

_This time would prove to be far different._

_Slipping into a towel, Matsumoto ran off to meet her Taichou. "He better have a good reason for this." And she didn't forget the sake. Of course not._

_Drinking was how they relaxed together. It was all his fault that she got in a drunken stupor on more than one day a week, all because he liked the way she acted around him when she was wasted. He didn't let her overdo it. He was always there to keep an eye on her so nothing would happen.. With anyone else, anyway._

_--------------------------_

_She arrived at the springs a few moments later, dropping her towel, and slipping into the hot water beside her Taichou. He seemed rather different this time. Her eyes focused on his muscular frame, cheeks flushing red from her thoughts. He looked… so incredibly yummy. Suddenly, Isshin turned and pinned the girl to the edge of the pool, "…!! Taichou! What are you do--" Her words were cut off by a deepened kiss. His hands gripped her waist tightly, fingers curling. Rangiku didn't refuse him. She didn't even struggle. _

_She wanted it. Just as much as he._

_Isshin stopped for a moment to regain his composure, "Ahhn.. Gomen nasai, Rangiku-chan. It's just so hard to hold back when I see those… luscious breasts.." He grinned, hands greedily grasping at them, drawing a nipple to his lips The girl was taken back by his actions, gasping: Was he drunk again?_

_His body pressed against hers roughly, positioning her between his wet body and the coarse edge behind. The Taichou drew back his lips, fondling the mounds within his hands, "Primal urges, hehe.." His dark brown eyes seemed to beg her to let him continue. The girl didn't refuse. In fact, she implored him to carry on, "Isshin-senpai…" Matsumoto's hands pushed through his thick black spikes, breathing heavily with a blush across her cheeks. Kurosaki smirked, amused by her eagerness. "You teased me for far too long with those melons of yours! A man can only take so much, you know!!" Trying to justify his actions. "Taichou…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Just shut up and take me already."_

_Hearing this, his ears perked, as did another member on his form, "With gusto!" _

_With enough testosterone, any man could be that animalistic._

_She needn't beg him to take the only thing she truly had to give, he was already more than willing to follow through, even if it did one day cost one of them their career._

_ /I _

Their first time replayed in Matsumoto's head over and over as she was encased by her lover's warmth. He had her upon her back, sprawled on his full sized mattress. Isshin laid aligned with her, nuzzling his bearded chin into the crook of her neck. Rangiku's hands lightly caressed his smooth back then gripped at his rear, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Oh! Ready for more already? Papa's in demand!" Isshin beamed, positioning himself above her shoulders and looked down upon her, "Simply gorgeous…"

If only he hadn't left.

If only _SHE_ never came into his life.

They would have been together.

Ichigo, the girls, none of the heartache would have existed. Nothing could change what happened. Not even a death god, Shinigami.

But it did happen. He left. He gave up his title, his position, his afterlife, all for one woman he had fallen in love with:

Masaki.

Isshin never intended on meeting his love while on duty in the human realm. He had no idea she saw spirit. He didn't even know his gigai was capable of creating offspring.

He knew nothing about what would happen once he left Soul Society for his rounds, on duty in Karakura Town to take out renegade Hollows and possibly send a few spirits to their final resting place. Isshin wasn't even supposed to be the one out fighting. He was doing it for his fukutaichou,

Matsumoto Rangiku.

His fate had been at her own hands. Her own indecision about going to the human realm, "I'm afraid of remembering all those depressing feelings.. Of being alone, being hungry. The world's too cold for me." She had said, making it very clear she had no desire to leave her place in Seireitei. Kurosaki simply didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. She asked, he delivered.

She was the only one responsible for the heartache endured once Isshin had decided to leave. Rangiku basically places Masaki and Isshin's hands together and told the to be happy.

Her biggest mistake.

Or was it?

If she hadn't let her Taichou go to the human world, would Ichigo exist? Would the world be safe from Hollows?

Matsumoto shook her head, "Stop! Get out.. Of my head.." She shouted to herself, hands cupping her ears, the confused man hovering over her in question, "..Are you alright? You dazed off when I was about to--"

"It's my fault."

"What is?"

"Masaki, you. I put you in the position to fall in love with her. I let your heart fall to pieces when she was killed I…"

The doctor shook his head, placing a finger upon her moistened lips, "Don't blame yourself. Ichigo does it too.. We were young, we both made poor decisions. I shouldn't have strayed from you, but…" He scratched the back of his head, "I gotta admit, I don't regret what came out of it: Three great, though sometimes ungrateful little… kids. Not that I don't wish things might have happened a little different. But we're together now, right?"

He really loved Masaki.

But he was hers now.

"You're right, Isshin… but I could have done something!" Rangiku shook her head, biting her lip to fight back the tears. He should know the truth, but would it be worth possibly losing him again? It was all she could do to cleanse her conscience.

"I was there. I saw Grand Fisher arrive. I couldn't bring myself to help her, even though I knew she was his target." Letting out a heavy sigh, the woman looked away, "…I was so incredibly mad at you, my heart was filled with jealousy. She stole you away. So, I came back to Soul Society without lending a hand.." Tears fell from her reddening eyes, sobbing against her ex-taichou's chest as he lay atop her silently. "If I knew how happy you were, how it would effect your family I would have at least tried to defend her…" Isshin's smile had long since faded, his mind racing with anger, regret, and a bit of pity. But he couldn't hate her, not really.

"It doesn't really matter if you were watching Matsumoto… I'm an ex-captain, I should have seen it coming from a mile away, and I was foolish enough to let it slide by me… It's my fault nonetheless." His deep brown eyes lacked the sparkle they held for so many years.

"Let's just go to sleep…" Saying it bluntly, halfway out of breath as he shifted to laying beside her. As Isshin removed his body from her own, Rangiku could feel the cold. Not just from the nudity, but more so from the way he was treating her. She deserved it. Kurosaki rest his head against her shoulder to assure her that he wasn't being too distant. He kissed her gently and closed his eyes.

Matsumoto was no fool. She knew e couldn't be cheery one hundred percent of the time.

Not when he knew what he did.

I 

"_Where is he?" Matsumoto wondered, tapping her pen against her pouting lips. She sat at her desk in the office of the 10th division. The new fukutaichou of that unit, Rangiku wasn't exactly thrilled about the paperwork aspect of her job. Isshin hated it more, so she got stuck pawning it off on the third in command. "I'm SOO bored! What could Kurosaki-taichou be doing there that takes this looong!" She whined, thumping her forehead against the wooden desk with a grunt, "Aiee…"_

_Isshin had been missing for weeks, almost a month now. She knew he was on patrol in Karakura, but he should have at least reported in. Rangiku herself was supposed to be looking out over the town due to it's unusually high spiritual pressure. There were Hollows and renegade spirits galore. The town was nice enough, she was told, but no one really wanted the monotonous task of watching over a town that had nothing going for it besides Hollow attacks. They were more recent lately, though._

_Isshin was in Karakura town, yes. But, it wasn't the Hollows that had him preoccupied. It was a girl named Masaki. She somehow had him under power, willing to give up anything and everything for her._

_Some call it love._

_Rangiku called it deceit._

_The fukutaichou couldn't take much more of the waiting, so she decided to take it into her own hands and get to the bottom of things. "I'll bring him back…!" Matsumoto declared, pushing back on her seat suddenly, watching it fall to the floor with a loud thud. She stood and walked out of her office, not saying a word to anyone as she passed through their 'Hellos' and 'How ya doing's'. She had no time for such trivial things! Her lover/Taichou was missing and no one else seemed too concerned. _

_As she headed over to the gate of Seireitei, her mind suddenly raced with horrible visions. Could he have been killed? Was he wounded? Anything that could happen in the human realm, would. It was mind numbing to even think about losing Isshin. But, she wouldn't know if she didn't try. Only reapers with orders to the outside were allowed to go, so she had a copy of the original orders that were sending her to Karakura, knowing her Taichou would have passed without such a note._

_He was just that strong, she assumed._

_Matsumoto slipped into the world of humans, her eyes wide as the sun hit her eyes, "Aie… It doesn't look so bad here…" Knowing she was invisible from the humans didn't stop her from ensuring her makeup was perfect, hair set nicely, even if it was just to make her feel better. She sighed and slipped down to the street, gazing upon passersby. So, this was what she was avoiding? She couldn't recall her last life, so she only knew of fables from other shinigami, rumors about how cold and ruthless the world was. "Not too bad… I wonder if they have any good shopping…" Rangiku laughed, shaking the thought off, "Hnn.. I should just go find him, and bring him back." Eyes darting from one new thing to another. So many shops! But, alas, her money was no good in this world. _

_She sighed heavily, the sidewalk she walked upon having lead her down another failed street. "…Where is he?!" The woman scoffed, pushing her shoulder length blondish hair behind her ears. There were only a few places she hadn't looked: The river, and a narrow street that wasn't too far. After awhile, she became bored, eagerly wanting to return so she could go shopping, as this place had got her womanly instincts flowing._

_Then it hit her. A high spiritual pressure could be felt as she edged towards the middle of town. It was him alright._

_Rangiku took off quickly, stopping at a cute two story house. Her eyes shift, narrowing her brows as she peered into the window. Isshin was sitting on a bed next to a woman she had to take a double take when she saw her. Her hair was nearly the same color as Rangiku's, though her bosom was far from matching the shinigami female's. They were caught in an embrace. Had Kurosaki been on edge as he should have been, he would have noticed the raising Reiatsu his fukutaichou possessed. _

_No matter how much she wanted to break into the house, strangle the woman he was with, and then beat the utter hell out of her Taichou, Matsumoto knew it was jealousy peeking within her. Her body shook, hands balling into fists as she turned away from their make-out session. Had he been making love to her, Rangiku would have went berserk._

_Thankfully, that wasn't the case._

"_Maybe I'm just misinterpreting this whole thing…" She took in a deep breath to try and force herself to calm down. It broke her heart to see him with another woman. But, he didn't declare that she was his woman.. They were just utterly close, making love on a near nightly basis. Nah, not a relationship that was official, but there was something there that was much deeper than friendship between Captain and Lieutenant and they both knew it._

_She could feel her heart breaking as she turned to see the two lovers once more. That was all she could take. Rangiku did as she set out to do and found her Taichou. Now it was time to return home. Maybe things would be better when he came back on his own._

_At least it was what she had hoped for._

Isshin stood at the grave of his beloved wife, hand up as if he were holding an imaginary cigarette. The real thing was reserved for the day of her death. "You know Masaki, I never knew things would get this complicated, ya know?" He let out a sign, smiling for a moment, "Heh, I remember the things you used to tell me. Silly things about playing more gently with Ichigo, playing tea party with the twins and not act a fool so they'd kick me out of their room, and to always give them love throughout the day." The man toyed with the fabric of his leather jacket, staring down at the cement surrounding her final resting place, "I know what you'd say to me right now, babe. 'Always forgive'. I can't let my manly mind get filled with regrets, right?" He smirked, stuffing his large hands into his jacket pockets, "I can't stay mad at her. She really didn't do anything wrong…" With that, Isshin slowly began to turn but in the light of the midnight moon he noticed something shine. It was sitting on the top of Masaki's gravestone… it was.. Rangiku's necklace? Well, the necklace he had given her just prior to his quitting of Shinigami Taichou.

Kurosaki blinked, picking up the note that sat beneath it as if the necklace acted like a weight:

"_Masaki,_

_I'm sorry. I could have at least tried to protect you. It's my job after all. I'm so very glad you made Isshin so incredibly happy for all those years. He deserves a woman like you who was so willing to give her life for her child. I respect that. You gave him three great kids and twenty years of your devotion. Thanks for all you did for the man I love._

_In highest regards, Matsumoto Rangiku_"

The man smiled with a chuckle, "Leaving a note for a dead woman, eh? I think this is more for me than you, Masaki." He gave a two fingered salute to his wife's grave before taking the necklace into his hand and heading back to his house.

When he returned to bed, the woman he had been flustered at was gone. He had spent most of the night out walking to clear his mind only to return to an empty bed and another note,

"Isshin,

I thought Masaki deserved the necklace more than I, even if I know well that she's not there. I'm going back home. I didn't think that you'd want me around after what I told you last night. So, thanks Kurosaki-senpai. You haven't changed much. Only for the better anyway. You're a great dad. Keep it up!

With lots of love, boobies too,

Rangiku-chan"

Kurosaki dropped the note and calmly slipped from his gigai, leaving his body laying on the bed with the same mod soul he'd had with him for the past twenty years. He stood in all his glory as an ex-shinigami Taichou, brushing off his uniform before taking off for Seireitei for the first time in decades. More than a few faces would be surprised to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Fateful Meeting - Chapter 2/3

Kurosaki blinked, picking up the note that sat beneath it as if the necklace acted like a weight:

"_Masaki,_

_I'm sorry. I could have at least tried to protect you. It's my job after all. I'm so very glad you made Isshin so incredibly happy for all those years. He deserves a woman like you who was so willing to give her life for her child. I respect that. You gave him three great kids and twenty years of your devotion. Thanks for all you did for the man I love._

_In highest regards, Matsumoto Rangiku_"

The man smiled with a chuckle, "Leaving a note for a dead woman, eh? I think this is more for me than you, Masaki." He gave a two fingered salute to his wife's grave before taking the necklace into his hand and heading back to his house.

When he returned to bed, the woman he had been flustered at was gone. He had spent most of the night out walking to clear his mind only to return to an empty bed and another note,

"Isshin,

I thought Masaki deserved the necklace more than I, even if I know well that she's not there. I'm going back home. I didn't think that you'd want me around after what I told you last night. So, thanks Kurosaki-senpai. You haven't changed much. Only for the better anyway. You're a great dad. Keep it up!

With lots of love, boobies too,

Rangiku-chan"

Kurosaki dropped the note and calmly slipped from his gigai, leaving his body laying on the bed with the same mod soul he'd had with him for the past twenty years. He stood in all his glory as an ex-shinigami Taichou, brushing off his uniform before taking off for Seireitei for the first time in decades. More than a few faces would be surprised to see him.

CHAPTER 3

As Rangiku had managed to return home, her heart felt as if it were shattered into pieces. He never asked her to go, but somehow she thought her absence would make a difference. Her neck felt incredibly bare without the chain that had hung there for over twenty years. She felt naked. Heading to the tenth division's office, Hitsugaya-taichou had convinced the emotional Matsumoto to partake in training. Oddly unlike herself.

Meanwhile, Isshin clutched the chain in his fist, not even bothering to put it back on his body, knowing it had a new owner now, and didn't have any need of returning. By now Isshin was calmly approaching the Urahara shop. Sadly enough, his hell butterfly had long left, and this disabled him reentry into Soul Society at will, unlike most of the other Shinigami. Luckily enough for him, Urahara had already improved this. The candy-striped hatted male stood waiting at the door, smiling happily as he fanned himself. "Ah, Kurosaki-san. I figured you'd be here after Rangiku-chan left so suddenly." Isshin smirked and shook his head, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "Eh, You're too damned observant Urahara. Either that, or I'm just predictable." He shook his head and gave a light chuckle, following the other ex-captain into his shop. Arriving down below, the two stood in front of the massive gate that Urahara had built. "So then, I suppose you know the rundown already, right Kurosaki-san?" He questioned the bearded male, which would only get a nod in response. "Alright then. It's improved by a bit. You should actually land INSIDE The Seireitei unlike your son did. Buut..You still have to run like the wind, I'm sure you can do that though." Isshin laughed and nodded, holding a hand up in a saluting manner before waving off at Urahara and quickly bolting off into the door, Isshin's figure soon fading in darkness. Eventually after about five-minutes of travel through the dimensional gate, Isshin arrived on the cemented floor of the Seireitei. Two sets of eyes quickly locked onto the male. "Kuro..saki?" They both said in sync with one another. "Ah. Shunsui Kyoraku...Jushiro Ukitake.." Isshin smirked, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his head. "I know this seems a bit odd… And as much as I'd like to talk about old times, I have some business to attend to… I know I shouldn't be here but, don't tell on me...Alright?" He winked and slowly walked past the pair. They both locked their gazes on each other, almost in an insane amount of confusion. Isshin slowly began to approach the Tenth-division house, his eyes slowly closed as he took a deep breath. "It's been long..." He slowly walked towards the door, reaching for it and sliding it open, making his way inside.

Back at the tenth unit's training area, Matsumoto sighed, watching her Taichou as he explained the rundown of the day's practice session. Her mind kept wandering, her stance was off, and her head just wasn't where it needed to be. Toshirou's expression remained as it ever did, glaring at the large breasted one. But, it was weird, even for her to be this distracted. He noticed quickly, but never mentioned it. Instead, he had decided that this was the time to teach her a lesson in being able to anticipate the enemy's moves. With a quick blow to her calf muscle, he knocked over the much taller female onto her rear. Rangiku landed roughly, tears starting to roll down her face as she landed. Had he hurt her..? No, it was those thoughts again.

She could only blame herself at this point.

It was one thing to have an affair with her former Taichou. It was another for staying in the human realm for far too long. She had a simple task: kill the few rampaging hollows that were still lurking about. She had within a few hours time. But once she was injured, all the memories came back due to who her doctor turned out to be. It was a very rough night. Now, here she was on her ass, sobbing over things she could have prevented. Toshirou sighed, placed his hands on his hips and started to ask what the damage was. Rangiku just fell to her back, hands over her face, sobbing.

Hitsugaya looked down over the female, a bit of worry, but mostly disgust of how distracted she was. He slowly approached her, holding the wooden sword upward and scoffing. "Meh. Concentrate on your fight, Matsumoto!" He shouted towards her, and with a quick swing he aimed the hit down towards her, though a sudden stop would abrupt contact. A hand...A much larger hand, grasped a hold of the wood sword. The boy grunted and looked to who was standing there, only to sigh and nod, taking a step back to the corner of the room, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. With a quick flip, the ex-captain flipped the sword over and aimed it directly down at Matsumoto. "You should do as your captain asks, kid.." He smirked, lifting the wooden sword up and resting it against his shoulder.

Matsumoto blinked upon hearing the voice. Her Taichou had been speaking to her so roughly, only to have the sound changed to an ever familiar one. Once her eyes were wiped of the tears, her icy blues gazed up to the wooden sword directed at her and the man behind it. "...Kurosaki-sempai..." She lay there for a few moments longer. Isshin spoke to her as if nothing had changed, as if he'd never left Seireitei. "But, I couldn't.. I had things on my mind." Her voice was uncommonly soft, tears still filling her eyes. Why did he come back? Wasn't he happy with her confession? As he moved the practice sword to his shoulder, Matsumoto sat up, wiping the tears once more, "...Why did you come back..?"

Isshin slowly reached a hand down as the female attempted to get up. His larger hand would grasp over hers, and with a soft pull he would lift the busty beauty to her feet. He looked downward into her eyes and shook his head. "You didn't think I was going to let you leave me so soon, did you?" He tilted his head to the side, a large, serious but half playful grin was on his face by now, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "Surely you know me better than that. Eh?" He slowly lowered his hand, waiting for a reply from the teary eyed female.

"..." She took his hand, allowing him to assist her in standing once more. "Maybe you should have." Her attitude didn't seem to shift, at least at that moment. Her eyes focused on his expression before turning her head to the left. Gaze met with Toshirou who acted as if he weren't even in the room with the other two. "I know you well enough. Maybe it was just wishful thinking." She was being cold, but only because she didn't know why he had returned. "I hurt you and you just come after me like this?! I don't... I don't understand, Isshin." Hands dusted off the black uniform, starting to look away once more.

He perked an eyebrow at her remark, sighing heavily and reaching a hand into his coat to slowly reach for a certain piece of jewelry. He clutched it in his fist, leaving it hidden from sight to show that he'd had it. "Matsumoto...You're an intelligent woman. Surely you know why, right? Can't you see it in my eyes? The true reason why I came back for you?" He slowly reached his free hand upwards to her cheek, sliding it over. "If you can't see why...Perhaps...I'll show you.." He slowly lifted the chain to reveal it, slowly sliding it around her neck and fastening it, then leaning in to press his lips against hers. He then slowly pulled back and sighed. "Now…can you see why?"

Her eyes shifted from the ground up to him slowly. As his lips pressed against hers, she barely moved. She was still tripping over her thoughts over why he came back. Fingers trailed along the cool metal of the chain slowly, following it along her neck and chest. Smiling, Rangiku looked back to the tall muscular man with a sigh, "You're a stubborn man, Isshin." Letting out a heavy sigh, the woman shook her head, twisting the chain within her fingers. "I do love you..." Voice trailed off as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him roughly on the lips. She reaches up to wipe another tear from her cheek.

As she leans in to kiss him he smiled and slowly pushed her hand away, only to use his own hand to wipe away her tears. Toshirou smirked and shook his head lightly, slowly turning his back towards them and heading off towards the exit. "Matsumoto. I expect our training to continue soon.." He nodded, and without much of a chance to receive an answer, the young white haired male slowly slipped from the room.

Rangiku blinked for a moment, shifting her gaze from her Taichou to her lover. "Hai--well.." She watched him leave, soon focusing back on Isshin. Hand held his lightly. She stood in silence for a time, debating over just how to place her words. Drawing back, her eyes focused back on his, unable to say anything.

He looked down into those beautiful eyes, the smile never leaving his face. He places his hands upon her own and takes in a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. "Matsumoto. I love you...Don't think about leaving me again, or I'll hunt you down, just like I did today.." He laughed lightly and released her hand, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

-----------

TBC! Sorry it took so long!! I was lacking inspiration… and I just had a hard time doing anything artistic. This came from an RP, but it was so well done, I thought I'd just edit a little and post it. 3 Thanks to my RP buddy, Isshin-sempai.


End file.
